


come and feel me

by gyulbox



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it’s like it was nvr there, just really soft, soft, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulbox/pseuds/gyulbox
Summary: days in the life of yeonjun and beomgyu.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	come and feel me

**Author's Note:**

> another lil soft fic bc ive been having writer’s block and it’s not fun :((  
> im definitely planning a fic for the upcoming future tho ^^
> 
> i also having a thing for changing pov so im sorry in advance

> _– i do not own the artist in any way_
> 
> _– this work is not related to the artists themselves and is merely just fiction_

beomgyu was most happy when he gets a good amount of sleep and he wakes up to the warmth of his blanket. he loves it when he stretches his arms he feels the the tips of his fingers barely touching the other figure's chest and he snuggles in closer, feeling the latter stir and hold him close to his chest. he feels his eyes flutter and he feels himself luring back into sleep.

he's happy when the second time he awakens, he smells the golden aroma of pancakes fill the air. he feels the sunlight's beams coming through the gaps of the curtains, yeonjun coming into the room in that time to check if he's awake yet — he's left standing breathless in the doorway. beomgyu's face had crystallines showering over his face from the sun and yeonjun wanted to capture this exact moment. how blessed he is to call beomgyu is. 

it's when beomgyu feels the arms wrap around him from behind he feels content, those arms that shield him and protect him, the ones that comfort him. he leans back against yeonjun's chest, thinking himself how lucky he is to be here with him. a peck on his nose made him giggle and he reached up to kiss the other's cheek. 

they ate their pancakes in silence, beomgyu silently gasping at how good they taste. yeonjun was skilled in everything he does and it made beomgyu want to admire him much more than ever — it also aspired him to try and be as good as him — he too wanted to impress the older. so when yeonjun came home next time he smelt the fresh noodles being boiled and he grinned to himself knowing beomgyu must've put a lot of work in impressing. little did the younger one know that yeonjun is fine with the way he is. 

there were also ugly times. times where beomgyu thought he should do better. yeonjun has learned to pick up on the other's mood: when he's too silent, suddenly cuts off any conversation they have, the stiffness in his body when he wants to hug him. but they get through it slowly, step by step and in return beomgyu relaxes the older when there's a storm in his mind. they know each other like an open book. 

there were also times when beomgyu was scared of the thunderstorms that raged at night or when yeonjun admits he doesn't like the dark much and they both stay up, no words exchanged, just feeling each other. from the way yeonjun runs his fingertips across beomgyu's cheekbones and how beomgyu brushes his hands across the outlines of yeonjun's muscles. it was the little things that put each other's mind at ease.

obviously there were the uglier times too. they never had much arguments and if they did it was quickly dealt with. but there are times when yeonjun accidentally snaps at the younger (the poor boy was sensitive) or when beomgyu sometimes mocks the older about something (he sometimes just assumes how the older feels). those days are the cloudy ones, the ones where beomgyu stays in college for extra hours and yeonjun stays at work for an extra shift. one is always home before the other but they still cook and tidy the house — they know their responsibilities. when it's late at night yeonjun opens his arms for the other to sink into or beomgyu cuddles that little bit closer. they apologise as a new moon is born.

when it's their anniversary (2nd anniversary) yeonjun treats beomgyu to a full meal at a restaurant he likes. it wasn't much but it was enough to make him feel happy and he loved it. going out with the older was always a fun time. beomgyu would buy them matching jewellery; they liked the little accessories that signify their relationship and it was just enough. always enough. as they get home they exchange kisses: they really weren't the intimate type but it descended into long cuddle sessions (with the exception of being extremely corny).

they lie awake at night, watching the full moon shining it's light through the open curtains. how ironic for it have to come out at the night of their anniversary. yeonjun turned to looked at beomgyu who's eyes reflected off of the stars, the little lights dancing on his face and the full shine of the moon formed a blanket of light around him. gosh how much he loved beomgyu. he couldn't resist when he suddenly pulled the younger into a breathtaking kiss, pulling him flush against his chest and he could feel the quickening of their heartbeats. his heart was beating for him. they shared long kisses and yeonjun pulled him onto his lap, smiling up at him as he felt warm hands cup his cheeks. yes, this is what he was living for.

they say a home was where the heart is — yeonjun found great comfort in that. when he woke up the next morning with a sleeping beomgyu snuggled against his chest, he knew this is where he wanted to be for the rest of his life. he placed a kiss on the top of his head and nuzzled against his hair, feeling hands grip onto the back of his shirt. he was glad to be existing in this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> i originally planned to end it off angsty but the cysm mv really messed me up so we’re going soft hours only  
> scream to me about txt on my [twt](https://twitter.com/zerocolas?s=09%22) &


End file.
